


Who's Thirsty?

by KittyMint



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMint/pseuds/KittyMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker gets excited when he ends up with a specific drink with an interesting name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Thirsty?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write lots of fics and rarely ever post them, but I seen this drink in the store today and couldn't get it out of my head to save my life. Hopefully there aren't many mistakes, but if I think about it much longer, I probably won't post it and it will sit on my computer collecting digital dust.

The supply drops had been pretty sporadic lately. So when they heard the crates hit the ground, Grif and Tucker were the quickest to reach them.

“What the shit dude! Don’t take all the snacks out of our crate. I’m not sitting through another movie night with Caboose whining about not being able to watch movies without popcorn.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” Grif tossed the popcorn at Tucker. “I’m keeping the snack cakes though.” He dug around the crate for a minute before producing a six pack of bottles. “Eh, you can have this ginger beer stuff.”

“Ginger beer? Does that even have any alcohol in it?”

Grif laughed. “Nah, sorry man. Just ginger.”

Tucker sighed. “Fine, give it to me.” He grabbed the pack, held it up to look at it and pumped his fist in the air. “Holy shit! You could have just told me what it was called. This is so perfect!”

\-----

Tucker was leaning against the counter when Wash finished his evening patrol. He popped the cap off of one of the bottles and tried to suppress his grin.

“Hey Wash! You thirsty?”

Washington walked in sans helmet and smiled at Tucker. “Thank you for offering Private. What do we have?”

Tucker’s grin widened. “Well Wash, I’ve been saving this cock for you all day!”

“Tucker what?! Did you- Caboose is in the other room! I hardly think-”

Tucker’s laughter cut Wash off before he could sputter out anything else. Washington could only stare as he straightened, wiping his eyes as he offered Wash the ginger beer.

“It’s a Cock ‘n Bull dude!” Tucker smirked. “But you can come get the real thing later tonight if that doesn’t quench your thirst.” Tucker winked and strolled out of the kitchen, leaving Wash holding his drink.

The freelancer ducked his head and smiled. “I just might have to take you up on that offer Private.”


End file.
